militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alonzo Patrick Fox
|death_date= |image=Alonzo P. Fox 3.jpg |caption=Brigadier General Fox as assistant division commander of the 102nd Infantry Division during WW II |birth_place=Saint Louis, Missouri |death_place=Washington, D.C. |placeofburial=Arlington National Cemetery |allegiance=United States |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1917–1957 |rank= Lieutenant General |commands=War Department Personnel Center, Fort Sam Houston, Texas |battles=World War II Korean War |awards=Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star Legion of Merit Bronze Star |laterwork=Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for National Security Council Affairs }} Alonzo Patrick Fox (November 11, 1895 – December 19, 1984) was a lieutenant general in the United States Army. He was prominent in the 1950s as a military advisor to the Assistant Secretary of Defense for International Security Affairs and as Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for National Security Council Affairs following his retirement from the Army. General Fox was also the father in law of Alexander Haig. Birth and early life “Pat” Fox was born on November 11, 1895 in St. Louis, Missouri. He graduated from St. Louis University in 1917 and was commissioned as a second lieutenant of Infantry. During World War I he was stationed at Camp Funston, Kansas.The American Catholic Who's Who, Volume 14 (1960-1961), by Walter Romig, Grosse Point, Michigan, 1960, page 156World War I Draft Registration Card, Alonso P. Fox1920 U.S. Federal Census Entry for Alonzo P. Fox Post World War I In 1921 Fox graduated from the Infantry School Basic Course.U.S. Army Directory, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1922, page 994 Fox served in the Philippines from 1923 to 1924 and Hawaii from 1932 to 1935.The American Catholic Who's Who, Volume 14 (1960-1961), by Walter Romig, Grosse Point, Michigan, 1960, page 156 In 1932 Fox graduated from the Infantry School Advanced Course.U.S. Army Register, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1949, page 181 In the mid-1930s Fox served as an assistant professor of military science for the Reserve Officer Training Corps program at the University of Maine at Orono.U.S. Army Directory, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1935, page 230U.S. Army Directory, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1936, page 229Yearbook, University of Maine, published by the University, 1937, page 30 Fox graduated from the Army Command and General Staff College in 1938.U.S. Army register, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1937, page 232U.S. Army Register, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1956, page 282 From 1938 to 1942 Fox served as an Instructor at the Fort Benning Infantry School.U.S. Army Directory, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1939, page 246 World War II When the U.S. entered World War II, Fox was promoted to brigadier general and in 1943 became assistant division commander of the 102nd Infantry Division, serving with the division through campaigns in northern France, the Rhineland and Central Europe.World War II Order of Battle, 102nd Infantry Division, United States Army Center of Military HistoryNewspaper article, 102nd Infantry Division Reunion in Chicago, The Hamburg (Iowa) Reporter, July 9, 1953With the 102nd Infantry Division Through Germany, by Allan H. Mick, 1980, page 277 Post World War II From 1945 to 1946 Fox served as commander of the War Department Personnel Center at Fort Sam Houston, Texas, where he was responsible for the demobilization and discharge of soldiers returning from World War II.Newspaper article, Unit of War Weary 36th Back in Texas, by Associated Press, published in the Port Arthur (Texas) News, June 22, 1945 In 1946 General Fox was appointed as a deputy chief of staff of the Supreme Command Allied Powers in Japan.Hell or High Water: MacArthur's Landing at Inchon, by Walter J. Sheldon, 1968, page 95MacArthur's War: Korea and the Undoing of an American Hero, by Stanley Weintraub, 2001, page 357Remaking Japan: the American Occupation as New Deal, by Theodore Cohen and Herbert Passin,1987, page 134Newspaper article, Gen. Fox Named to MacArthur Staff, San Antonio Light, August 13, 1946 Korean War When the United Nations Command was formed during the Korean War Fox was named one of its deputy chiefs of staff. Fox participated in the Inchon landing in September 1950 and received the Silver Star.Magazine Article, Danger Zones: Reconnaissance in Formosa, TIME Magazine, August 14, 1950Newspaper article, Silver Stars Awarded, by Associated press, published in the Palm Beach Post, October 16, 1950MacArthur's X Corps in Korea: Inchon to the Yalu, by Edward L. Daily, 1999, page 128America's Tenth Legion: X Corps in Korea, 1950, by Shelby L. Stanton, 1989, page 323 Post Korean War The following year, General Fox was named the Army’s member of the Joint Strategic Survey Committee, a senior advisory group of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.Newspaper article, Formosa Raises its Hopes for Return to Mainland, New York Times, May 6, 1951Newspaper column, Washington Calling, by Marquis Childs, published by United Features Syndicate, Inc., published in Reading (Pennsylvania) Eagle, May 23, 1951 From 1954 to 1955 Fox served as chief of staff for Allied Forces in Southern Europe.Newspaper article, Staff Chief Named, Reading (Pennsylvania) Eagle, May 18, 1954 Fox served as military adviser to the Assistant Secretary of Defense for International Security Affairs from 1955 to 1957.Newspaper article, Legion is Urged to Push Air Study, New York Times, October 8, 1955Military Government Journal, published by the Military Government Association, 1956, Volume 8, page 21U.S. Army Register, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1957, page 285 Retirement and awards General Fox retired from the Army in 1957. His decorations included multiple awards of the Distinguished Service Medal, the Silver Star, the Legion of Merit, and three Bronze Stars.Military Times, Hall of Heroes, Alphabetical Index, recipients of Major Military AwardsU.S. Army Register, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1956, page 282 Post military work From 1957 to 1959 Fox served as Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for National Security Council Affairs.U.S. Army Directory, published by U.S. Army Adjutant General, 1958, page 121Hearing Record, National Commission on Urban Problems U.S. House Committee on Foreign Affairs, 1958, page 75United Nations Emergency Force: Hearings Before the U.S. House of Representatives Foreign Affairs Committee Subcommittee International Organizations and Movement, 1958, page 46 Death and burial In retirement Fox resided in McLean, Virginia. He died at Sibley Memorial Hospital in Washington, D.C. on December 19, 1984.Social Security Death Index He was buried at Arlington National Cemetery, Section 2, Site 4735-G RH.National Gravesite Locator, U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs Personal Fox was married to Elizabeth Jordan (October 7, 1900 – February 20, 1964). Their children included a son, Army Colonel Eugene A. Fox, and a daughter, Patricia Fox. Patricia Fox was the wife of Alexander M. Haig Jr.The American Catholic Who's Who, Volume 14 (1960-1961), by Walter Romig, Grosse Point, Michigan, 1960, page 156Newspaper article, Alexander M. Haig Jr. Dies at 85; Was Forceful Aide to 2 Presidents, by Tim Weiner, New York Times, February 20, 1010 References Category:1895 births Category:United States Army generals Category:Saint Louis University alumni Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:People from McLean, Virginia Category:1984 deaths Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery